


Creation

by KarmaSpitter



Series: Bastion Meets Orisa [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional characters to come soon, Efi and Orisa both join Overwatch, Gen, Ships to come soon as well, all pairings will be implied and minor, don't worry Efi's not being paired off, like damn she's 11 who the hell does that????, they are both canon fans of Lúcio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Efi Oladele may be a young girl, but she strives for a dream to protect the world from danger, it was why she built Orisa in the first place.But when someone she admires shows up and offers her and Orisa admission into what is now an illegal organization which shouldn't even be active.Things are quickly changing for young Efi, but she is ready to make the world a better place in it all.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a difficult two months since she had released Orisa out into the Numbani public. But at least there wasn't any sort of backlash towards Orisa, who was quickly learning from her experiences. But as a just in case measure, once Efi had stopped trailing behind Orisa, she added a fail safe device which would alert Efi if Orisa was having any trouble.

That had a couple issues the first let me tell you, Orisa using it to call upon Efi when she found a car parked in a 'No Parking' zone or anything else problematic like that.  
Things might've changed, but Efi prayed that Orisa to handle her biggest threat. And that threat was Doomfist, whom had destroyed the OR15s that would later be used to build Orisa.

So it was a shock to her when Orisa's fail safe went off, she had no questions. Grabbing her work pack which held her tools and getting her shoes on before bolting down the stairs.

 

The Oladele family owned a simple duplex in Numbani, they had bought the other half of said duplex to operate as their daughter's work studio, it had a nice view of Numbani's heart. Efi remembered wanting to activate Orisa right there at that window so that she could see the very city she was meant to protect.

As Efi made it to the first floor, she noticed her Mother peer out from the kitchen. Swaddled to her chest was a small baby. During Doomfist's assault on the airport where Efi and her parents had been, her Mother had gone into labor a month earlier than expected. Fortunately Doomfist had been more preoccupied with smashing the OR15s to pieces to take notice of the civilians before he was gone as quickly as he had appeared.  
Efi's baby brother had been born early, it was seeing her Mother so helpless and her brother so weak and the OR15s so broken which had even spurred her to build Orisa in the first place. To protect those that couldn't protect themselves.  
Her Mother gave her a knowing smile and a short nod. "Go on, Orisa needs you." she called after her daughter as she rocked her youngest to sleep.

 

Efi knew Numbani like the back of her hand and it seemed like Orisa was nearby the museum. So after leaving her house, she was quick to start running. Being born here, you either depended on family or friends to get around, go by bus, own your own scooter, or manage on foot. Efi was the the last one, she liked to run and get out into the city.  
It hadn't taken her long to reach the museum and spot Orisa. Whom appeared to be conversing with someone sitting just out of line of sight. "See here she is now." Orisa spoke up.  
"Orisa, did something happen? What's wrong?" Efi questioned frantically. There didn't seem to be trouble and Orisa seemed to be in good spirits as always.  
"I'm sorry, Efi, but I had no other method of contacting you." Orisa replied.  
Efi frowned. "Orisa! We've been over this. You know that you are only supposed to use the fail safe for emergencies-only." Efi stated sharply.  
Orisa's eyes paused, making the motion of looking towards her left when they shifted back to Efi. "Does he count for emergencies?" Orisa asked, moving to her right to reveal who she had been talking to.

Sitting there on the steps beside her creation was Lúcio, a world famous DJ and Freedom Fighter, whom Efi was a huge fan of. He gave a friendly wave at Efi. "I'm guessing you must be Efi, I was just talking to Orisa here. She said you both were huge fans of me. Didn't realize she was bothering you though."  
Efi raised her hands up and shook her head frantically. "Uh-- no no no, it's fine, I wasn't doing anything anyways."  
"That is incorrect, Efi. I thought you said you were working on your drones again?" Orisa questioned with a slight tilt of her head.  
"Orisa, cease."  
"Understood." Orisa nodded as she paced into a circle before settling down. Watching Efi from where she was sitting. Lúcio was up on his feet, giving his arms a decent stretch out before rollerblading up to Efi. He was much shorter than her Mother, but taller than her. Least until she hit her growth spurt. "Alrighty I'm actually here because I'm trying to get Orisa to join up with this organization I joined up with, but well--" Lúcio trailed off as he looked towards Orisa.  
"Fan or not, I will not go anywhere without Efi with me." Orisa finished for him.  
Efi's brows furrowed. "Organization?" she repeated.  
"Yeah, we're the people trying to save the world and we could honestly use all the help we can get. Orisa would be real helpful for this, but she won't go anywhere without you."  
Efi looked to Orisa before looking back to Lúcio. "It's because I'm the only one who knows how Orisa works. I can't trust anyone else to fix her because they might mess something up about what makes Orisa.... her." Efi explained. "But you mentioned an organization. What is it?"  
"Well..." Lúcio gave a smile. "... it's this little thing called Overwatch."  
Efi's eyes widened. "Overwatch? You mean the Overwatch?!" she gasped. "And you want Orisa to join?"

Lúcio hummed, closing his eyes while he dug around some sidepack for something. "Well, since Orisa brought up a good point," He started before offering Efi an item. A communicator featuring the Overwatch symbol with a shining orange coloring. "guess there's no shame in offering for you to come join as well. Like I said, we could use all the help we can get and we could always use another mechanic on base. Especially if they're as good as you."  
Efi stared at the device in her hand in complete shock, Overwatch were the heroes many kids like her looked up to. Hadn't two of their agents stopped the first taking of the Doomfist Gauntlet before?  
Lúcio rolled over towards Orisa. "It was really nice to meet you, Orisa."  
Orisa gave a short laugh. "The honor is all mine, Lúcio." she replied.  
Lúcio turned back towards Efi, "My group's still here in Numbani. If you do decide to join, just call us on that communicator and we'll come get ya' and Orisa. Make sure you tell your Mom and Dad where you're going too. Hope you'll join up, Efi, if not, it was great meeting you."

 

Efi stared after Lúcio, long after the DJ was gone from her sight. Clutching the device tightly in her hand, as she slowly began to realize that she hadn't dreamed up the whole event. Her favorite musician and freedom fighter had just shown up and offered her and Orisa to join Overwatch. Even just repeating it back didn't even make it believable in the moment.  
"Pinch me I must be dreaming." Efi spoke aloud. Before feeling a sharp pain in her side. "OW!" she yelped, jumping back only to see Orisa was standing there beside her.  
"You asked to be pinched, were you not being serious?" Orisa asked with a tilt of her head.  
Efi rubbed at the now sore side before huffing. "It's only an expression, Orisa...." She stared down at the device still in her hand, a reminder (besides Orisa's helpful pinch) that what had just happened wasn't just some silly childish dream.  
"Are you well, Efi?" Orisa prodded.

Efi tucked the device into her satchel before looking up towards Orisa, "I'm fine, but we should really hurry home. I have something I really need to show Mom."  
"Understood." Orisa chirped as she scooped Efi up onto her shoulders before beginning the trek home. Efi remained silent, but was rather hopeful that maybe, just maybe, she could be allowed to join. To be able to actually make a difference in the world, the same world her little brother and other children like him would grow up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was interested in the whole idea of this when some of Orisa's lines went live and I heard the Orisa interaction with Winston.  
> That and Efi deserves more attention in this series.


	2. Chapter 2

Efi had hugged her Parents good-bye and kissed her brother’s head before both she and Orisa boarded the airship that would be taking them far from Numbani. They’d been greeted by Lúcio upon stepping into the aircraft. Before being quickly welcomed into Overwatch by none other than Tracer, the poster girl of Overwatch itself. She gave the two a two finger salute upon spying them.  
“Cheers luvs! It’s a pleasure to meet’cha Efi and you too Orisa!” the Brit had greeted. “We’ll be heading back to Watchpoint so get comfortable, it is gonna be a long ride.”

After getting settled in, the rest of the team had arrived back to the ship.  
Reinhardt Wilhelm, the German Crusader. He had politely, albeit loudly, welcomed the young Efi to the organization. But had warily eyed up Orisa upon seeing her. “An OR14?” he had questioned.  
“OR15 actually.” Efi had corrected.  
“My name is Orisa.” Orisa had introduced.  
“She is an enhanced variant of the OR15s that had been protecting Numbani.” Efi had explained, “I used my grant money to purchase parts of the broken OR15s and built Orisa with them. She’s got a special personality unique to solely her, created also by me.”

They were then joined by a thin figure who appeared to be an Omnic at first glance. Metal plating decorated their entire frame. Their visor emitting a vibrant green light. “Yo.” They had greeted Efi and Orisa, revealing them to be a male. “I am Genji Shimada.”  
“I’m Efi Oladele, and this is Orisa.” Efi had introduced.  
Genji looked to Orisa. “Hello.”  
Orisa waved at him cheerfully. “Greetings.”

 

The flight from Numbani to Gibraltar had been calm for the most part. Efi and Orisa sat near a secluded corner of the ship, while the other agents were conversing below. “This is so exciting…. and yet, I’m so scared.” Efi spoke up, looking towards Orisa.  
“Why is that, Efi?” Orisa posed, “Overwatch are heroes, and you wished to always be one, did you not?”  
“I did, I just never imagined that I’d ever actually get that chance, Orisa.” Efi said, staring down at the communicator that Lucio had given her. “But... I have the chance... the chance to be a real hero like all of them.”  
“We both will get this chance, Efi. And I am glad to share this experience with you.” The Omnic said cheerfully.

“You seem troubled.” Came Genji’s voice as he sat down beside Efi. Neither had heard him coming.  
“It’s nothing, really. Just nervous is all.” Efi tried to assure him.  
“Most of the team may be nervous to meet you too.” Genji admitted, “While we had gone to Numbani to survey the repairs and request Orisa’s membership, the option of you joining us as well had come up several times.”  
“And?” Efi asked, sounding scared as to what she may hear.  
“While some were worried on bringing someone so young on base, what with what’s happened; Winston did say we are desperate for new members and we’ll need everyone we can get.” Genji explained, “You’re good with technology so most likely you’ll be aiding Torbjörn and Brigitte with getting our defenses up to full power.” Efi’s eyes widened at the thought of that, she’d originally thought that she’d be used for basic things, not something as important as getting defenses into working order.  
“I-I’ll try my best!” she stammered out, Genji only chuckling.  
“You don’t have to be so timid towards me.”

  
“Genji, I am curious. What model of Omnic are you?” Orisa questioned.  
“Orisa!” Efi gasped, “You shouldn’t ask things like that!”  
“I’m sorry, was that impolite? I’m still new at this.” Orisa lowered her head.

“There is no problem, I’m not actually an Omnic though….” Genji trailed off as he removed the face plate, revealing scarred skin and brown eyes which seemed to flash bright green in certain parts. Efi was sitting there, shocked at this reveal. Genji only giving her a wink.  
“Cyborg.” He corrected.  
“I apologize if my previous statement came off as being inappropriate, Mister Shimada.” The large Omnic spoke.  
“There’s no problem, it happens a lot. And please, call me Genji.” Genji said with a laugh, “I have no problems with Omnics if you two were worried, my Master, Zenyatta, is an Omnic.”

 

  
A few hours later, the ship touched down near the hanger before slowly shifting into it. After a short pause, Tracer’s voice came through the ship’s speakers. _“Good Evenin’ luvs, this is your captain speaking. We’ve officially made land in Gibraltar. Please prepare to disembark shortly.”_  
Efi could hear Lúcio’s laugh from the front portion of the ship.

While Tracer, Lúcio, Genji, and Reinhardt had all gotten off the ship, Efi was taking a deep calming breath. “This is it, Orisa. This is the place where we finally make our change in the world.”  
Orisa stood up to her full height, stretching her limbs before replying, “I’m ready when you are, Efi.”  
Efi pulled one of her bags over her shoulders, breathing out, before she and Orisa made their way out of the ship.  
The four were outside, probably relaying information to their boss, whom the pair were to meet as well; their boss being a large Gorilla, wearing a white jumper. He nodded, pushing a pair of small glasses closer to his eyes. Then, he noticed the ragtag pair of young Numbanian girl and large Omnic.

After the discussion with the team was over, he made his approach towards the two. “Efi Oladele and Orisa, welcome to Watchpoint Gibraltar,” he greeted, in perfect English, before holding out one of his hands. Efi shook it and Orisa short after her, both of their hands dwarfing in comparison to the Gorilla’s of course. “You two can call me Winston, I’m the current de facto leader of the recalled Overwatch.”  
“Winston you said?” Orisa asked, “My files indicate that you were the only one to previously take on the current Doomfist, Akande Ogundimu, and win.”  
Winston stared into space. “Not my finest moment, I only wish could have been handled in a completely different manner.” He shook his head, losing this look in his eyes, before returning to his cheerful demeanor. “Now, Efi, can you come with me? We need to get you two registered in the systems so that Athena can assist with you.”  
“Who’s Athena?” Efi asked, when a nearby screen lit up.

“That would be me, Miss Oladele.” Came a computerized Feminine-sounding voice, “I am Athena, an AI system, I help manage various sections of the Watchpoint and assist Winston.”

“Greetings.” Greeted Orisa, happy to meet another with a specially made AI-personality. Not to mention one who also identified as Female.

 

“Before I do anything, do I have a place where I can put my things so I don’t have to haul them around the base?” Efi asked, heaving her bag back to her shoulder to prove her point.  
Winston went to open his mouth when Athena quickly interjected, “Your room is located in the Western portion of the base, it should be fully prepared with all the amenities one would need. We have a Doctor and fully stocked med-bay on base as well, should you get injured at any point in the near future.”  
“Ahem, right. Thank you, Athena. Efi, let me show you to your room and give you a quick tour of the base.” Winston said, “Then we’ll discuss your’s and Orisa’s employment.”  
“I uh….” Efi looked to Orisa, “Orisa, you stay here and help out if you’re needed. Try to make some friends while I go with Winston.”  
“Understood.” Orisa replied cheerfully, “I will see you shortly, Efi.”

  
Orisa waved Efi off as she and Winston disappeared down a narrow hall. The group they’d arrived with had long since dissipated as well, leaving the Omnic all by her lonesome. That is, until she heard a truck pull up just outside of the hanger.  
Curious, Orisa went to investigate to find an old truck with peeling blue paint near the hanger doors and a young woman struggled to carry some crates from the bed of the truck. Her brown hair was straight and tied back into a ponytail. “I told Herr Reinhardt to help me because I knew he’d be back before I got back with the supplies. He probably forgot.” Ranted the woman as she struggled to carry the load in her arms.  
Orisa was quick to take charge, lifting the crates from the woman’s arms as if it were full of feathers. This shocked the woman, as she hadn’t expected someone else to be here, let alone an unfamiliar Omnic. “My apologies, but it seemed like you needed some assistance.” Orisa said, giving the woman a friendly expression.  
“Oh…. Uh, thank you. I thought I’d have to struggle with this shipment all by myself again. Nearly threw out my back last time.” The woman said, “Oh, but where are my manners? I’m Brigitte Lindholm, squire to Reinhardt Wilhelm.”  
“My name is Orisa.”  
Brigitte gasped and pointed her index finger. “Oh yeah! You’re the guardian of Numbani, and are supposedly built to be able to take on Doomfist.”  
“I will do whatever it means to keep everyone safe.” Orisa replied.  
“Understandable, you need me to show you where those crates go?” Brigitte asked.  
“That would be most appreciated.” Orisa said, Brigitte led the way.

“I help work on armor and repairs with primary defenses. Winston did give us the heads up that Miss Oladele would be arriving to base, I just was not aware that you would too.” Brigitte spoke up, “I’m glad, Papa and I can handle the repairs only so many times. Honestly, we butt heads on nearly everything, maybe having Miss Oladele around will make him actually listen to another option besides mine for once. Here’s fine.”  
“Efi is aiding in defenses, I am becoming a member you could say.” Orisa said, setting the crates down. “Do you require any additional assistance?”  
Brigitte shook her head. “No, no. I’ll be tracking Herr Reinhardt down to give him a piece of my mind. And to make him help with the rest of the supplies, honestly, making our new member do all the work. What about you, Orisa?”  
“I am going to wait for Efi.”  
“Really? You’re not going to introduce yourself to our Omnic members?”  
Orisa tilted her head at this. “There are other Omnics on base?”  
Brigitte nodded. “Yeah, you arrived with Genji right? Surprised he didn’t tell you, his Master is an Omnic. Zenyatta’s his name. And the other, that’s kinda a long story. Papa brought them with him when he came back with Recall. A working Bastion unit of all things.”  
“A Bastion unit?”  
“Yeah, E54 I think their label was. You should meet them. I mean, not because you’re both Omnics. Bastion’s a bit well…. shy.” Brigitte detailed, “They aren’t too fond of people. I’ve only ever seen them around Herr Lindholm and Zenyatta. Oh! And that bird that’s always with them. They’re usually in the Greenhouse.”

 

After Brigitte bid her good-byes and disappeared from sight, Orisa was left thinking where to go from here. Before she wandered over to a nearby screen. “Athena?”  
The screen lit up once more. “Yes Orisa, what can I help you with?”  
“Can you please direct me towards the Greenhouse?”  
“Yes of course.” The AI replied as a green light shone through the floor beneath the large Omnic’s feet. “This will direct you towards our greenhouse.”  
“Thank you.” Orisa called cheerfully as she strolled off.

 

  
As she approached the open greenhouse door, she could hear voices. Peering inside, she could see that a screen was displayed. A woman with long blonde hair was on it, bouncing a small baby with red hair in her arms. In front of the screen was large form of rust and steel. A Bastion unit. A working Bastion unit  
_“Are you all settled in there, Bastion? No one’s giving you any trouble, are they?”_ the woman asked, sounding almost concerned for the unit.  
The Bastion replied in chirps.  
_“It’s still so strange to not see you around the homestead. The children miss you so much you know. Ganymede too.”_ The woman explained. The baby in her arms began reaching his arms out towards the screen. _“Ba Ba! Ba Ba!”_ the child cooed.  
The Bastion reached out, pressing their hand against the screen towards the baby.  
The woman chuckled upon seeing this. _“You make sure Torbjörn stays out of trouble now. And if Reinhardt suggests getting drinks, I don’t care how awkward it seems, you pick him right up and carry him out of there, you hear?”_  
Bastion nodded, giving more chirps as if to agree.  
_“Be safe, Älskling, love you! Say bye-bye to Ba Ba, Gabriel.”_ The woman took one of the child’s small hands and waved it at Bastion. _“Bye-bye.”_

Bastion waved back as the screen went dark. Orisa took that to step into the Greenhouse, Bastion hadn’t seemed to notice her until they turned around. Giving a loud chirp of surprise.  
“Hello.” Orisa greeted, waving her hand at Bastion. “I am Orisa.”  
Bastion paused before waving back in a more stiffened manner, they were a much older unit after all. Her databases told her that this Bastion was a Crisis-era Omnic, and in almost perfect condition it seemed. No missing limbs, no cracks on its lens, nothing out of the ordinary from what she could see. Besides that it was still active that is.  
She tilted her head to the side. “It is remarkable to find a Bastion in such good operating condition.” She spoke before pacing around Bastion, who followed her with their head. “Who is responsible for your upkeep?”  
“Zwee?” Bastion replied, tilting their own head to the side.

 

“Orisa!” came Efi’s call from outside of the Greenhouse. This drew Orisa back as her creator peered through the open door. “There you are—!” Efi started to say when she gasped, before making her way slowly into the greenhouse. “A Bastion unit?”  
The young inventor paced around Bastion, much like her own creation had done. “I never thought I’d meet another Crisis-era Omnic. Hi, I’m Efi.” The Numbanian girl introduced, waving.  
In a very similar manner to before, Bastion waved at her in a stiffened wave. Pleased with this, Efi turned back to Orisa. “Winston is going to be introducing us to the team. Today is our day to get settled in and learn who everyone is.”

“How is your living space, Efi? Do you have enough space? Are there any complications?” Orisa asked. To which Efi put her hands on her hips. “Did Mom give you those instructions?”  
“Yes actually, she assured me that she was only being thorough.” Orisa replied.  
Efi only rolled her eyes, before going towards the exit. “C’mon, we gotta meet the team, we start the official work tomorrow.” she spoke, Orisa looked back to the Bastion, waving at it as she followed after Efi.

 

  
Bastion Unit E54 stared after Orisa for some time, even after she was long gone. They still had much to learn about the world, that much was true. They didn't understand a lot of things and a lot of the talk that went on here at Watchpoint. Usually being left to their own devices much of the time that they weren't being sent out into a firefight.  
Having Zenyatta and Athena had been a blessing, being able to communicate with the others. Meeting Orisa though, had fascinated them. The first Omnic that was even bigger than them! That's why they had been so surprised when they first saw her.  
A bird landed on their shoulder, tweeting its usual song at Bastion.

  
Maybe things wouldn't be so different, maybe, they'd even get a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of work, the release of Doomfist, and a writers block later; I'm back with another update to Creation because yes, Creation is in fact a series.  
> Stating this now, all pairings listed for later are implied as this is focusing from Efi and Orisa's viewpoint, unless it's Bastion/Orisa as that is happening.


End file.
